More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention provides a safety switch for a power tool that physically prevents depression of the tool's trigger and simultaneously provides a secondary electrical switch in series with a primary electrical trigger switch.
Known power tools such as hand-held drills, saws and sanders for example have a trigger that is activated by the user to close an electrical circuit to the tool's motor relay. Some tools include a motor-reversing switch and some comprise a mechanical safety catch to prevent inadvertent depression of the trigger. If such a mechanical safety catch were to fail or wear out, the trigger might still be depressed inadvertently to close an electrical circuit and unwittingly activate the tool's motor.